1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the calibration and adjustment of signal levels and noise removal in telephone equipment. More specifically, this invention relates to a method of adjusting microphone signal level, speaker volume, noise and echo cancellation and to do so remotely over the telephone lines. This invention is particularly adapted to the unique requirements of hands-free telephone headsets, in that it is designed to adapt to different ambient noise environments. This invention provides an accurate user-friendly means for calibrating hands-free telephone headsets to operate properly with most telephone base units.
2. Description of Related Art
Various approaches are currently used to adjust headsets to be used with telephone base units. Typically, multi-position switches are provided for the user to set into different positions depending on the type of telephone base unit with which the headset is being used. A list of telephones cross referenced to switch positions may be provided. These approaches range from having six switch positions to over sixteen switch positions.
Other approaches employ special purpose electronics which are connected directly to the headset and are generally used to test the headset rather than calibrate it to a particular telephone base unit.
For general background material, the reader is directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,637,954, 4,071,704, 4,180,709, 4,273,970, 4,788,708, 4,807,274, 4,879,738, 4,937,850, 4,862,492, 4,887,288, 5,073,919, and 5,226,086 each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material disclosed therein.
It is desirable to provide a system for the calibration of telephone headsets, adapting said headsets to telephone base units, and to do so with an easy to activate remote procedure which communicates over the telephone lines to ensure an improved signal quality for the headset user.
It is the general objective of this invention to properly calibrate telephone headsets for use with most telephone base units.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide a method of calibrating telephone headsets remotely over the telephone lines.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide a telephone headset calibration method that includes the capability of adjusting the headset microphone signal level.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide a remote telephone calibration method that includes the capability of adjusting the transmit level of the telephone headset.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide a remote telephone calibration method that can customize the telephone headset such that it adapts to an individual user""s preferences and to an individual user""s environment.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide a remote telephone calibration method that is capable of adjusting noise cancellation and can be adaptable to different ambient noise environments.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide a remote telephone headset calibration method capable of fine tuning echo cancellation.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide a remote telephone calibration method that is accomplished easily and without any technical intervention by the user.
These and other objectives of this invention are achieved by a method comprising the steps of: the user calling the support center using the telephone headset, activating the headset, placing the headset in programming mode, setting the headset transmit level, fine tuning the headset to eliminate the xe2x80x9cechoxe2x80x9d, setting noise cancellation level, adjusting the frequency response, setting speaker gain, and storing the settings in the headset.
In a preferred embodiment, the method of this invention is accomplished with the aid of software programmed and stored in the headset circuitry. Also, in this preferred embodiment, the invention operates on a Jabra 1000 telephone headset with Earphone attachment. For the purposes of this disclosure, the Jabra 1000 telephone headset with Earphone attachment will be simply referred to as the Jabra 1000.